l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma Uchito
Uchito, along with his twin Etsushi, were known as "the Brothers" and both served Kaneka as the Shogun's Advisors. Legend told that they were placed in a box immediately after their birth as their father tended to their dying mother. When their father checked on them again, he found that they were fighting, and they had not stopped fighting since. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Hidden Storm Uchito served alongside his brother as a member of the Hidden Storm ronin band, fighting bandits and monsters that terrorized the peasants. The band were led by the father of the two brothers, Ryuta. Their father was killed in 1152 when the Hidden Storm were destroyed by the Forest Killers in an ambush. The two brothers and Kaneka were the only survivors of the massacre. A Forgotten Saga, Part 2, by Shawn Carman He and his brother reformed the Hidden Storm before re-entering Kaneka's service when he became the Shogun. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Vengeance During Kaneka's first Shogunate the mand who murdered Uchito's brother was found and detained by Kaneka. Uchito and his brother were located, and then allowed them to avenge his father. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Lion This year, Uchito met Kitsu Katsuko at Toshi Ranbo and joined the Lion Clan. Katsuko told him that Akodo Bakin had killed a leader bandit known as the Drunken Tiger but it created a vacancy of power among the various bandit groups in the southern Phoenix provinces. Uchito was immediately headed there to offer his expertise in ronin to Bakin as the latter assisted the Phoenix in putting down the bandit war brewing there. He would be aided by his brother. Since joining the Lion Uchito has taken the Ikoma family name, becoming Ikoma Uchito. Ikoma Uchito (The Truest Test Title) He was appointed as Legion Commander of the Akodo Army. Masters of War, p. 71 Supporting the Crane After the bandits were doomed Akodo Shigetoshi called them back to help bolster the border supporting their allies in the War of Silk and Steel. The combined forces ambushed and defeated the enemy deep in the Dragon territory. Snowfall, by Brian Yoon Kaneka's death After the death of Kaneka during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team his former advisors were ready to bring glory to his memory. Glory of the Shogun (Samurai flavor) External Links * Ikoma Uchito (The Truest Test) Uchito Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures